


An Awkward Ride

by NinaWhite



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: DAMN IT HANNIBAL, Long drive is long, M/M, mention of animal cruelty, not quite crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 10:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9604265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinaWhite/pseuds/NinaWhite
Summary: Hannibal did quite think all aspects of his plan through. If he had then this would have been better. Would have gone the way he had imagined with Will's attitude pliable and eager for moulding.Now however, it was awkward. Oh so very awkward.





	

“Going my way?” Hannibal asked, still leaning over the passenger seat to look up to Will with a smile that was trying its best to become a smirk. Will didn’t reply, at least not verbally. His face twitched, the shadow of a smile passing over it before darkening into the more familiar furrowed brow and firmly set lips before he stepped over the body that Hannibal had shoved from the seat and got into the car.

He was, perhaps, overly pleased with the way things had turned out as he turned the car around and began to drive. This was better by far than having to fight his way out of police custody at some undisclosed location, the Dragon having done all the hard work for him and having the good grace to leave him with Will without interruption.

A glance to Will let him know that this wasn’t going to be like any of their other drives together. Before, Will would sit and stare out of either the windscreen or the passenger side window. Not because he felt any ill will, but because he never quite knew where he was supposed to look and didn’t want to risk distraction. Regardless of his diverted attention he always sat loose and comfortable. Now however, that wasn’t the case.

Will sat ramrod straight, his entire body stiff as he glared out of the windscreen. The anger poured off of him, polluting the air in the car. A lesser man would have squirmed. Hannibal discreetly rolled his eyes. He had hoped they would be past this by now. This cycle of one upmanship and vendettas. When Will had come to him to beg his assistance, the man had seemed halfway to coy. Playful even. He couldn’t be further from that now.

And he had an hour of this. Wonderful.

He drummed his fingers against the wheel and took another glance, but Will was as unmoved as a statue. So much for hoping that this might lead to some sort of peace for the two of them.

His years of captivity had made a restless man of him and he shifted in his seat. His baiting jibes with Alana had been the closest he had come to intelligent conversation in that dread box, the bitter and fearful woman that she had become not allowing him the mercy of true intellectual conversation. And the less said about Doctor Chilton’s asinine assumption based discussions the better. Even the Dragon had been little more than a bland time filler.

So now, seated beside the one person he truly viewed as an equal, the words bubbled and brewed. Desperate to spill out in an ill conceived rush. But he fought it down. Conversation was clearly not wanted by his companion and it would be rude to force the issue.

Twenty minutes of stony silence later, he lost his battle.

“You aren’t still upset about me giving the Dragon your home address are you?” he asked, at least managing to seem affable and untouched by the subject. In truth, it have been a crude move and he knew it.

Will took in a deep breath through his nose, the rise and fall of his shoulders the most movement Hannibal had gotten out of him yet.

“If you really don’t get why that might have upset me,” he said, not quite through clenched teeth whole still not looking at Hannibal. “Let me explain it in a way you might understand.”

“Please, I’m all ears.” Why did he say that? Was his giddiness at his new found freedom really making him that loose lipped. Will shot a glare at him, then returned to staring out of the window.

“He poisoned my dogs,” said slowly, the words grinding out him as though they caused him real physical pain.

“Ah,” Hannibal replied, barely suppressing a cringe. That had been a miscalculation. He had known that Will would be angry if harm came to his family, but his dogs? They were sacred to him. “Is Winston?”

“He’s going to be fine,” Will replied and Hannibal gave a sigh of relief. He knew it was wrong of him to play favourites, especially with other peoples pets, but Winston had been the charmer of the pack. “And so are all the others. Molly found them early and got them to the vet. So they’re all going to be fine. Another hour though.”

“I apologise. I didn’t intend for any harm to come to your dogs. It was a miscalculation on my part.”

“He also shot my wife,” Will pointed out, some of the anger finally bleeding out him.

“That was the intention, yes.” Another glare, this one more in annoyance than true anger. “Though I didn’t count on her tenacity. She did survive. As did your stepson.”

“At least you’re not pretending that was part of your plan,” he grumbled.

“No, she deserves every accolade for that. She escaped a dragon. A most impressive feat.” He gave Will another glance and saw the sad far away smile of a man that knew he was about to give something up. “And now you intend to use me to slay the Dragon.”

“Just once,” Will said with a sigh. “Can we have a normal conversation? Without murder, without cannibalism or mayhem or broken tea cups and misshaped clocks?”

“We can’t avoid the topic forever Will.”

“I don’t want to avoid it forever,” he said, finally sparing Hannibal a glance before running a hand over his face. His head falling back against the rest as he turned his eyes to the ceiling of the car. “Just for the rest of drive.”

“About half an hour?” Will gave a nod, his eyes closed. “I can do that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ^.^ I'm sure this will the first of many silly little one shots. Right now I'm just getting the flavour of the setting. I might write something bigger if I get the time, but between the writing I do for publication and looking after my kid I don't get much of it. Hope you enjoyed it and you can find on tumble at ninasnon-sense.tumblr.com, hope to see you there.
> 
> Just fixed a few typos I missed last time.


End file.
